Never Knew You
by Karu Leonnese
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP! This thing's not dead! Two chappies in one night, baby!! Post-Meteor, Vincent's dreams have been fortelling of some danger from the past, come to present itself again. What will befall him? And what does this mean for Cid?
1. Dreams of the Past

Never Knew You  
  
Part One: Strange Dreams  
  
Notes: This is something I thought up listening to "If I Never Knew You" from Pocahontas. Now I'm getting fic ideas from Disney...help me.  
  
Anyways, this is quite gothic in later chapters, and has a surprise yaoi couple (unless you know me, then it's obvious). Please R&R, tell me what you think, and, hey, if you have any ideas, let's hear 'em! I'm open to suggestions!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dark room...  
  
The cold steel table...  
  
The bright light, blinding his vision...  
  
The eveil sneer in that voice...  
  
And the first, horrifying cut of the knife...  
  
Vicnent knew this well. This nightmare was to familiar to him. Not that it didn't affect him; quite the contrary, it terrified him. I treminded him of what had happened. Of what he was.  
  
He screamed.  
  
His eyes shot open as he felt a pair of hands on his slender shoulders, shaking his frail form urgently. He panted, breath coming out in short gulps and stared bewildered at his awakener.  
  
The concerned face of Cid looked back at him. "You okay? You were havin' a @#$%in' nightmare or something."  
  
Vincent responded, finding it somewhat hard to use his voice. "I...I am fine."  
  
Cid's concern didn't disappear. "You sure?"  
  
Vincent managed a nod. "Just a nightmare. That's all Highwind."  
  
Cid looked at him thoughtfully before leaving his place on Vincent's bed and returning to his own. "If you wanna talk about it..."  
  
The ex-Turk sighed. There was no way he was going to burden Cid with his problems. "I'd rather not..."  
  
The blond nodded once in understanding, then slipped back into his own bed, pulling the blankets over himself. "'Nite Vin."  
  
"Goodnight Highwind," Vincent replied, then laid back down. He couldn't sleep; he never could after these sort of dreams. But he couldn't let Cid know that. He was still breathing in hard gasps, though less noticable now. He laid still in the darkness as he listened to the breathing...his own and Highwind's. It was soothing. It almost made him forget his nightmares.  
  
'Almost, but not quite...' Chaos' voice taunted. Vincent winced. He did not need to deal with his inner demons right now. He closed his crimson eyes, trying to block out all but the steady rythnm of Cid's breath.  
  
Soon enough, Chaos grew bored of being ignored, and retreated to his normal place in the back of Vincent's mind. He was just waiting for another chance to make his host feel worse about himself than he already did.  
  
Vincent ran his claw through his ebony hair. It's not as though he didn't want to sleep. He knew he needed it to be ready for what might come the next day, but his mind wouldn't let him. This was his own doing this time, not the demons', and he didn't know why. Understanding it or not though, Vincent laid quietly in his bed, eyes closed and just listening. He did this often. He heard the usual night sounds, like the building settling, and the wind blowing through trees outside. His senses also picked up teh sounds from inside the room, such as the breathing, and the occasional rustle of fabric as Cid turned in his sleep. These things comforted him, at least somewhat, until dawn.  
  
Some people fell asleep seconds after closing their eyes, Vincent knew that. He also knew that he was not one of them. So he waited patiently until the normal awakening time before he got up from his bed.  
  
The room looked differently in the sunlight than in the darkness. It looked almost too cheerful to have him in it, as it seemed to him. He shrugged that thought away and looked at the bed across from him. Just as the room looked different in sunlight, Cid looked different in sleep. That fact never ceased to amaze Vincent. The pilot looked so peaceful, not like his normal fuming self. He was always kind to Vincent though. His attitude changed greatly with him than with the others in the group. He wondered why...  
  
Sky blue eyes opened, meeting Vincent's gaze. "Hey," he said sleepily, "Time to get up?"  
  
Vincent looked away, a slight redness overcoming his normally face face. "Not really. it's still a bit early. You can go back to sleep if you want..."  
  
He sat up and stretched. "And leave you all alone? No way."  
  
'That's why you didn't tell him,' Chaos returned, voice drenched with a delicious malice, 'You really do worry about him, don't you...?'  
  
Vincent squeezed his eyes closed, trying to make the voice stop. Cid looked at him. "Vin?"  
  
"It's nothing..." he said, then opened his eyes, thankful that Cid's words had caused the demon's retreat.  
  
The blond frowned, then shook his head. A smile replaced the worried expression. "You hungry? Wanna go out for something before the others wake up?"  
  
Vincent tilted his head. He had to admit, he was quite hungry. There had been no sleep to mask the passing of time to block hunger. "I suppose."  
  
"Great." Cid proceeded to get up and dressed. Vincent did the same, and soon the two were out of the inn the group was staying at.  
  
***  
  
The weather outside was getting quite chilly, and it was a relief to be back inside, as the pair sat in a small restaurant, having their meal. The food wasn't all that good, but it was etiable, and Vincent was hungry, so he wasn't complaining. Cid, on the other hand, had no such restrictions.  
  
"They call this @#$%in' breakfast?" he hissed.  
  
"I would think they did Highwind, seeing as though we ordered breakfast, and they gave us this," his friend replied calmly.  
  
Cid answered this with a smirk. "Well, if you say so Vin..."  
  
Vincent shuddered suddenly. Something felt amiss. He felt...danger...close at hand. He knew this, because he had felt it before, during his time with AVALANCHE. And in his nightmares...  
  
The pilot again looked at his friend. "Are you sure you're okay, Vin?" He was answered by a silent nod. The blond sat back in his chair. Vincent had been behaving oddly. Well, odder than his normal self, anyway. Usually, he didn't talk, but he did speak to Cid. And now he wouldn't tell him when something was definately wrong here. He frowned in worry as he played with his food. "I just want to help, that's all."  
  
"I know, Highwind," Vincent replied, "But don't concern yourself with me. It's nothing, as I said before." The black-haired man wished his friend wouldn't press further.  
  
And he didn't. He shrugged and continued pushing food around his plate with his fork. Vincent smiled inwardly. It was comforting to know that someone cared about him, even if he wouldn't burden his friend with such problems. And besides, he wasn't even sure what this fleeting feeling was...but he knew it had to do with his disturbing dreams...and he also knew he didn't want it to involve his only friend.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. At the Cave

Never Knew You  
  
Part Two  
  
Notes:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His mission sounded simple enough: Go to Lucrecia's cave one last time. And tell her that Sephiroth was destroyed. He felt he had to do this. Sephiroth was her son, of course, and he felt he owed her that. His last atonement for her suffering.  
  
Cid had vollunteered to go with him. He didn't want his friend to go alone, worried he might do something drastic by seeing his lost love. The pilot had explained his reason as just "to get away from the house" and for soemthing to do.  
  
But Vincent knew Cid too well to accept his explination. Aware of the fact that the blond was there to watch him, he had wanted to move quickly, anxious to get to the cave.  
  
Then the nightmares had come...  
  
Those horrid relivings, as it seemed, of the experiments in the Shinra Mansion basement. The time when he bacame what he was now. And as painful as these were to him, he didn't dare explain them to Cid. Chaos could taunt him as he liked, but he would not drag the other in this anymore than he had unwittantly done himself already.  
  
"I don't remember it takin' this long before..." Cid mumbled beside him, as the two rode gold chocobos along the path. Golden chocobos were rare, but each of the AVALANCHE members were given one as thanks for saving the Planet from Sephiroth. This came in very handy for the mission at hand.  
  
"It might be because we didn't know what we were doing last time," Vincent answered the remark  
  
Cid seemed to smile and frown at the same time. "You and your logic, Vin..."  
  
It was humid this time of day, and the path they were riding seemed twice as long. It was rather uncomfortable riding the birds for an extended period of time, and as much as Vincent hated to admit it, his rear end was beginning to hurt.  
  
"Vin, we gotta stop for a rest. My @$$ is hurtin like @#$%..."  
  
Vincent almost laughed. Leave it to Highwind to say what he himself would not. 'And in a rather intersenting way, ne?' Chaos snickered from inside his head. He frowned.  
  
Cid took this reaction as a reply to his outburst. "But if you wanna keep goin, that's okay..."  
  
Vincent shook his head sharply, both to answer his companion as well as to clear it. "No, that's fine. We could both use a break, I suppose," he slid off the gold bird, "These things aren't the most comfortable to travel on."  
  
"And that's puttin it mildly..." Cid muttered, joining his friend, who was now sitting in the grass beside the path.  
  
The two sat in silence for awhile, the Chocobos making restless little noises every now and then, until Vincent couldn't take it anymore. Silence made his demons talk.  
  
"Highind, why did you come with me?" he asked suddenly, causing Cid to start.  
  
"Huh? I just wanted somethin to do, Vin. That's all." It was half the truth at least. Cid did want something to do. And if that 'something to do' involved being with Vincent, all the better according to the pilot.  
  
"You're just here to make sure I don't kill myself or something like that," Vincent frowned.  
  
"Actually, I hadn't thought of that," the blond replied hontestly, "Why? Are you planning that?"  
  
"No, but..." he looked away from the other, "But...why else would you follow me here?"  
  
Cid sighed inwardly. He hated when his friend talked like this. "You want the truth Vin? I came with you because you're my friend. And I wanna help..."  
  
Another uncomfortable silence prevaded. Finally Vincent stood, holding his arm out to the other. "We should get going." I apologize.  
  
Cid nodded, and let himself be pulled up by the taller man. "Yeah." I'm sorry too.  
  
That's how it worked between them. It was unspoken. Each knew what the other meant, though neither said it aloud.  
  
Hopping back on the golden birds, the pair continued on thier way to Lucrecia's Cave.  
  
***  
  
"Aw @#$%..." Cid glared at the cave, "We gotta climb now?"  
  
"It appears so, Highwind," Vincent's voice nver changed its tone, although he too was crestfallen.  
  
The earth had shifted during the earthquakes caused by Meteor's coming. Now the only enterance to the cave was higher up than either had expected. This meant a rather dangerous climb, with no equipment.  
  
"@#$%..." Cid repeated this obsentity, then grabbed a rock jutting out of the cave-turned-cliff and started climbing. Vincent sighed and joined him, leaving the golden Chocobos on the ground.  
  
Neither had much for conversation during the climb. Vincent, as usual, said little to nothing at all, and Cid mostly just repeated certain obsenites. About an hour later, they were nearing the top, when suddenly the rock Vincent was holding onto crumbled.  
  
Vincent cried out in alarm as he began to plummet down the cliff. He squeezed his ruby eyes shut and prepared to hit the ground.  
  
The impact never came. He looked up in amazement to see Cid holding the dark-haired man's cloak with one hand, while holding the rocks with the other.  
  
"Highwind!" Vincent gasped.  
  
"Don't worry Vin! I got you!" Cid struggled to pull Vincent back up, "@#$%!!"  
  
The cloak was tearing. Both heard the sound of ripping fabric. Vincent continued staring at Cid, who was pushed to his limit trying to keep his friend from falling.  
  
"Just let go Highwind," Vincent called.  
  
"NO! Just listen! I'm gonna swing you to the cliff. You gotta grab the edge before this cape rips. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, I understand!" Vincent allowed himself to be rocked toward the edge of the cliff, then dug his metal claw into the stones.  
  
Secure in the knowledge that Vincent was safe, Cid let go of the cloak. They continued to climb.  
  
"Thank you," Vincent said quietly.  
  
Cid shrugged. "No problem. you'd have done the same for me!"  
  
Soon Vincent had climbed ahead of his companion unconciously. Then he felt a tugging on his cloak. He thought it was the pilot, needing a pull up or something. He looked down. Cid had stopped also.  
  
"It's stuck, you know," Cid stated, referring to the red fabric, "Caught in some rocks."  
  
Vincent rolled his eyes. He was tired of this trouble. Keeping ahold of the wall with his claw, he undid the clasps of the cloak with his flesh hand, and let the cape fall, until it waved in the breeze like a dark crimson flag.  
  
"That's one way to do it," Cid smirked.  
  
Fortunately, the rest of the climb felt no incident. The pair stood at the enterance to teh cave, trying to catch their breath before stepping inside.  
  
The cave was quiet and damp, like most caves were. But for some odd reason, it wasn't dark. A flickering light was present, lighting the caverns. Curious, the two walked towards the source of this light.  
  
They came across a single man, sitting silently in one of the caverns. A small candle sat beside him, and from the size of it, Vincent guessed the man had been there for some time.  
  
Moving in closer, they managed to see the man's face. Long brown hair, pulled into a loose ponytail. Eyes closed in concentration behind circular spectacles. Vincent's heart leapt in his throat. He managed a small hiss to the pilot beside him.  
  
"Hojo!!!!"  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Dreams to Reality

Never Knew You  
  
Part Three  
  
Notes: I am working SO hard on this! I hope everyone enjoys it! You know what? I don't really like Hojo, but I love writing for him. He's just so...evil! Avert your eyes, kiddies, 'cause this is where the fighting starts!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That is undoubtably Hojo," Vincent repeated, though he hardly believed his own words. There was one reason Vincent knew that the man in the cave could not possibly be his enemy:  
  
Hojo was dead.  
  
And yet here he was, sitting placidly in Lucrecia's Cave. And very much alive.  
  
"Can't be," Cid whispered next to him, "Hojo's dead."  
  
"As I thought, Highwind. There must be an explination for this..."  
  
The man opened his eyes. "There is an explination."  
  
Vincent gasped sharply. How could he have heard them? This caused Hojo to smile. "It seems, Mr. Valentine, as if you and your friend there have seen a ghost."  
  
Vincent didn't reply, only stood from teh rocks the pair were crouched behind. Next to him, Cid straightened, glaring at Hojo defiantly.  
  
"But I'm no ghost," he continued, "I'm as human as the both of you...well, I would say more human than some..." he let the words trail off, catching Vincent like a slap to the face.  
  
"How the @#$% are you alive?" Cid asked incredulously.  
  
"There's no need for such language," Hojo smiled cooly, "And to answer your question, I am alive because of my experiments."  
  
"You experimented on yourself?" Vincent whispered, "So you could enhance yourself."  
  
He nodded. "So when you thought you killed me, I was only acting. Waiting. Biding my time until you left, and then I carried on."  
  
"Well, we'll be sure to kill you for good this time!" Cid spat.  
  
Vincent held out a hand to stop his friend, and continued talking to Hojo. "You would disgrace the memory of Lucrecia by entering here?"  
  
"Ah, poor Vincent Valentine...never got over her, did you?" his voice was acidic, and his eyes shone with a delicious malice.  
  
Vincent bit his lip suddenly. He had heard that exact same statement many times, from a different source. It was the very thing Chaos tortured him with...  
  
"*&^% this!" Cid jumped over the rock and rushed toward Hojo, ready to strike.  
  
"Highwind, don't!" Vincent tried to stop the over-enthusiastic pilot, but was too late. Hojo grabbed the candle and flung the melted wax in Cid's direction. It hit right in his face. The blond fell to his knees, yelping once in surprise.  
  
Then everyhting went dark.  
  
Vincent could still make out the forms of the two in the cave. Hojo pulled Cid up roughly by his jacket, and seemed to hold something at his neck.  
  
"Stop!" Vincent shouted, rushing to the shadows.  
  
"Don't move any further Valentine," Hojo commanded. Vincent skidded to a halt.  
  
"@#$%..." Cid groaned.  
  
Vincent's eyes were adjusting to the darkness slowly. He could better see the forms of Hojo, holding a small syringe to his friend's neck, and Cid, face plastered with now dried wax. The ex-Turk's hand moved slowly to his side, where Death Penalty rested. Could he hit Hojo from this point, and be sure not to hit Cid??  
  
"Don't even try it," Hojo sensed what Vincent was planning. Then suddenly, he jabbed the syringe into Cid's neck. The pilot's face contorted in pain. Hojo shoved him away roughly and ran deeper into the caves.  
  
"Highwind!" Vincent rushed to his friend's side, "Are you alright?"  
  
Cid's eyes were half-open, and appeared to be closing fast. "I sure as @#$% hope that wasn't poison..." he muttered, then slipped into unconciousness.  
  
Tranquilizer. At least it wasn't fatal. Vincent silently thanked the gods for that, and pulled the pilot's limp form up, draping one of his arms over his own shoulders. Then he started to walk out of the cave. With Cid in this condition, it was too dangerous to stay.  
  
Turning his back was his mistake.  
  
He felt a sharp stinging pain in his right leg. He mentally cursed as he looked down. A small syringe was embedded in his flesh, sticking out through his pant leg.  
  
Vincent kept walking. He would not give in to the tranquilizer, rushing through his bloodstream. He had to get Highwind to safety, and himself as well. But it was too much for him, and finally he fell, Cid falling beside him.  
  
The last thing Vincent saw before total unconciousness was Hojo's sneer. Just like in his nightmares....  
  
***  
  
Vincent heard the voice before he saw who was speaking to him. He had been deep into another of the same nightmare. Then the voice started calling to him...  
  
"Vin? Vin? C'mon, wake up. You gotta wake up!"  
  
Vincent opened his eyes slowly, only to be blinded by a harsh light. "Highwind?"  
  
Cid's voice was beside him. "Well, that's a @#$%in' relief! Don't do that, okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Can I ask you something Vin? Where the @#$% are we?"  
  
The ex-Turk opened his eyes fully. He moved to sit up, but realized he was being held back. He was tied down to something. Something cold, and metalic.  
  
The realization hit Vincent like a brick wall. They were in Hojo's lab!  
  
"NO!!!" Vincent struggled violently against the restraints, but they held tight.  
  
"Vin! What? Where are we?!" Cid's voice was paniced. It frightened him to see Vincent act like this.  
  
"Hojo! We're in his lab!"  
  
"Holy %^&*!!"  
  
The pair tried in vain to escape, as the door opened with an ominous creak. The smirking face of Hojo poked in. "And how are my little subjects faring?"  
  
"Let us the @#$% go!!" Cid yelled furiously.  
  
Vincent froze suddenly. This was too much for him...the lab, being strapped to the table, Hojo...He closed his eyes, breathing sharply and trembling.  
  
Cid cast a worried glance at his stoic friend. He came to the conclusion that Vincent must be having some reaction to being back here. So it was up to the pilot to get them both out of here...  
  
But how in the *&^% was he going to do that???  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	4. Lab Rats

Never Knew You  
  
Part Four  
  
Notes: Okay, people. This is the part that scares me. The part that's been waiting rather impatiently to be written. Here's where the blood/gore comes in. Again, you were warned...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hojo loomed dangerously over Vincent's shaking form. Cid tried to think of something to help his friend. "HEY!"  
  
Hojo stopped and looked over at the pilot.  
  
&^%$. "Get away from him, you mother-@#$%er!!"  
  
Hojo smiled evilly and complied. Only now he came to stand over Cid. "I must say, I admire your courage above all else..."  
  
Vincent opened his eyes and looked over, still trembling, but trying to compose himself. He had to get Highwind out of here. Before...  
  
Hojo's arm reached beside the metal table Cid was on, and came back holding a sharp scalpel. He held it at arm's length, and watched the horror spread on Cid's face as it glistened unnaturally in the lamplight.  
  
"Except maybe one thing..." he continued, "Those pretty, sky blue eyes you have."  
  
Cid stared incomprehensively at the instrument in the scientist's hand. He couldn't be serious...But he was! He had done this already to Vincent!  
  
Vincent's eyes widened. Hojo was going to...NO! His mind was spinning! He couldn't let this happen, yet he was helpless to prevent it!  
  
Hojo chuckled. This was all a game to him. It always had been, even when he had altered Vincent. He now moved to stand between the two tables, looking back and forth at each.  
  
"But now I can't decide where to start..."  
  
He played this act for a few moments, taking his time, unnerving the imprisioned pair. Finally, he decided to get down to business. He returned to his place beside Cid.  
  
"You win." he said simply, before swinging the scalpel down to the pilot's right arm.  
  
Cid winced, before he realized that the weapon had missed him. No, not missed. Hojo hadn't intended to cut him. At least not yet. He was cutting the fabric of his jacket sleeve. What for??  
  
Hojo cut the entire sleeve of the jacket off. The light blue fabric fell to the tiled floor as a silence prevaded the room. The brunette locked his cocky gaze with Cid's frightened one.  
  
"Just trying to test the knife," he narrowed his eyes with a smile, making him look all the more malicious.  
  
Cid gasped as Hojo plunged the scalpel deep into his arm. He winced and bit back a cry. Hojo dragged the knife along the inside of the pilot's arm, creating a deep gash running from shoulder to elbow. Then he leaned in, so his face was inches from Cid's. "Is that shap enough, do you think?"  
  
"You mother-@#$%ing, piece of @#$%ing *&^%!" Cid yelled.  
  
This only made his captor's smile greater. "Maybe not."  
  
He traced along the gash with the scalpel, like an artist doodling a picture. Then he plunged in again, right next to the first wound, and repeated the act, only stopping short of the elbow to about mid-arm. "Is that better?"  
  
Cid tried to curse again, but all that came out was a choked gasp. He looked at his arm. It was bleeding profusely. These were serious wounds that Hojo was inflicting as easily as a scrape with a fingernail. He felt faint. Was he loosing too much blood...?  
  
Vincent watched this entire scene in utter horror. He had to do something! But he couldn't even move. He had been paralyzed by his own fear. What could he do?  
  
Then it hit him...There was something he could do to save them both...But could he do it?  
  
Hojo brought the scalpel, now covered with blood, close to Cid's face. The pilot's body stiffened. Sadistically, Hojo ran the non-bladed side of the knife along the blond's face, smearing him with his own blood. Cid definately felt as if he was going to lose conciousness.  
  
Tears ran down Vincent's pale face. He couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him. If he lived through this, he'd never forget the pure terror in Cid's eyes. He tried to concentrate on the one thing that could save them...  
  
"Well," Hojo was the only one who could speak at the moment, "Enough playing around. Shall we...pardon the pun...CUT to the chase?"  
  
He was the only one, of course, who found his humor amusing.  
  
Cid's stomach churned. No! This wasn't real! It ws a nightmare. He was going to...cut out his eyes?! Even if he survived this ordeal...  
  
...He'd never fly again.  
  
"*&^%!!!!!" he yelled in utter frustration and fear.  
  
"Well noted," Hojo laughed, "But not convincing enough to stop operation."  
  
Vincent wondered why Hojo had taken such a facination with Cid. He figured it was himself the scientist was after. Out to finish what he had started. So why was he doing this to Highwind?  
  
This was it. It was now or never. And Vincent couldn't bear to think of never. He felt the wings of Chaos start to emerge from his back. The pain was unbearable!  
  
The brunette lowered the knife to rest on the cheek below Cid's left eye. The cold metal made him shiver uncontrolablly. Both hands were clenched into fists beneath the restraints, yet that did nothing to steady his shaking.  
  
The scalpel peirced the skin...  
  
Vincent screamed. 


	5. Escape and Realization

Never Knew You  
  
Part Five  
  
Notes: My longest running serious ficcy ever! And believe me, this all writes better in my head than on my screen...-.-o...Anyways, if anyone has stuck around this far, ARIGATO!!  
  
Oh, and Feliz de Cinco de Mayo!! (Happy Cinco de Mayo!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cid's scream intermingled with Vincent's.  
  
Hojo stopped suddenly to stare at Vincent, the scalpel poised at the minor insicion on Cid's cheek. Vincent, however, wasn't paying attention to him at that moment. He screamed again as two purple-black leathery wings ripped out from his back. With Chaos' added strength inside him now, he easily broke the restraints and hovered above the table.  
  
Hojo dropped the knife and stared.  
  
Vincent was still Vincent. He had retained his normal body, just added Chaos' wings and burst of strength. Turning to the scientist, he rammed him with one of the huge wings. Hojo went sprawling across room, landing unconciously against the wall.  
  
The dark-haired demon turned now to his companion. Cid had fainted. Vincent was worried. He knew the pilot was brave. This had to be from blood loss. Those cuts on his arm were still bleeding badly...  
  
He tore the ties that held Cid to the table and scooped him up. Then he soared through the halls and rooms of the mansion until he reached the exit. Flying high into the evening sky, Vincent never looked back. His attention was on two things. One, the flight, and two, the still-limp figure of Cid Highwind in his arms. And to show how much attention he was giving the flight, he didn't even know where he was heading.  
  
"Vin?" the pilot stirred.  
  
"It's okay Highwind. We're safe now. Just sleep."  
  
He nodded, then was out again. Vincent was surprised at the amount of trust the blond had in him.  
  
He was also amazed at himself, flying. This had never happened before, in all his years with Chaos residing inside him. Never had he been able to retain his own mind, let alone his real body. Normally the demon took over as soon as possible. But here he was, with Chaos' wings and his own body. His own conciousness. This puzzled him, and the flight from the lab gave him time to reflect on this. Was it the despiration to escape? Was it the fear of the labs?  
  
Was it the fear of losing Highwind?  
  
Vincent again gazed down at the pilot's figure resting in his hands. He had never thought about his feelings for the blond until he had almost lost him. For a moment, he was forced to think about what might have happened, had the wings not come. He didn't want to think of that. Shaking his head to dislodge such thoughts, he swooped down for a landing, not even bothering to look where he was.  
  
Cid must've felt the change in elevation, because he awoke again. "Hey..."  
  
Vincent almost smiled, realizing they were safe now. "We escaped."  
  
Cid grinned groggily. "No, you did. I just tagged along for the ride." He tried to look around, but found Vincent's wings blocking his view. Vincent's wings... it felt odd to think that.  
  
Vincent's feet touched the ground, a stony ledge jutted off a rather familiar cliff. He set Cid down and immediately, his purple wings retracted into his back. After a brief wince from Vincent, the two finally caught a glimpse of where they were.  
  
"Vin, we're back at Lucrecia's Cave!" Cid spun around, then recoiled sharply, as he had swung his injured arm too fast. "@#$%!!"  
  
Vincent looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fan-freakin-tastic..." he muttered. He then noticed the worry in his friend's expression. "I'll be okay. Just gotta get home soon, that's all."  
  
Vincent nodded. "As soon as I can fly again we'll go. Apparently, I used too much energy on our escape."  
  
"Sure thing. Take your time." Cid shrugged and sat down heavily on the ledge. Vincent joined him. The blond took out a cigarette from his pack, tucked behind his goggles, and began to smoke it. "So, what the @#$% do you think that was all about, anyways?"  
  
"I honestly have no idea, Highwind." Vincent sighed.  
  
"It was a bad @#$%in' conicidence, I'll tell you that much."  
  
Vincent didn't really know what to think. Hadn't he felt that tell-tale signal of danger beforehand? And why had he felt the urdge to visit Lucrecia's Cave at the exact same time as Hojo? It seemed too strange to be a coincidence...  
  
A bright flash interrupted his thoughts as lightning streaked across the darkened sky. It was beginning to rain.  
  
"@#$%..." Cid rolled his eyes. He extinguished his cigarette on the ledge and started inside the small cave. Vincent stayed sitting, staring into the horizon. "Vin? C'mon, it's raining. Come inside the cave. You'll get sick."  
  
Apathy. From the person he had caused so much pain in the past few hours...it was almost too much for the dark-haired man. He shook his head, damp now from the increasing rain. "I'll...just stay out here and think."  
  
Cid sighed. This was not the time for one of his friend's angsts. "Vin, get up. You're comin inside before you kill yourself."  
  
Vincent whirled his face around to look at the other. "How?! How can you be so worried about me, and not of yourself? And after...after I led you to Hojo. I almost killed you Highwind. So why are you worried about me so much now?!"  
  
The pilot yanked Vincent up by his collar, until they were face to face. "*&^% it Vin! Why do you make this so god@#$% hard! I'm worried about you 'cause I care! It might be too far-fetched for you to understand, but someone actually does care about you!"  
  
Vincent's face was wet, from the mixture of raindrops and tears. "But, Hojo... and the labs..."  
  
Cid shook the other slighly, not to harshly. "#$%^ all that Vin! I don't care! It wasn't your fault, and you saved me! If anything, I owe you!"  
  
Vincent looked down. "You owe me nothing, Highwind, you have never owed me anything, yet you stay with me..."  
  
"By choice Vin! I stay because I want to!"  
  
Vincent's voice raised. "WHY?!"  
  
Cid pulled Vincent's collar, pulling Vincent towards him. Then their lips met. 


	6. Rain-Infused Comtemplations

Never Knew You  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Notes: I really wish more people would comment on this. I hope I'm doing it right. Oh well. Here goes my longest fic (besides Crossovers)...  
  
And by the way...I know how to spell THE. My hands work slower than my brain, and I have no spell check, except for me, and I miss things. Gomen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Vincent tasted blood. It shocked him that during this moment of emotions, he noticed this. Of course, he knew why he tasted it. Cid still had it smeared on his face.  
  
The two broke away. Vincent stared at the pilot, who looked immediately ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry Vin, I didn't mean to..."  
  
Vincent shook his head. "No, that's alright Highwind. I think I...I needed that."  
  
Cid flashed him a lopsided grin. "Really?"  
  
The ex-Turk decided to change the subject. "You realize that we can't climb down the ledge in the storm. And even if I could get my wings back, I doubt I could fly."  
  
The other shrugged. "Don't mind it. There are worse places to be..." he added quietly, "...and worse people to be stuck with..."  
  
"I suggest you try to rest. I'll keep watch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Now Vincent shrugged. "I just feel better that way."  
  
Cid laid down. "Whatever Vin. Want me to take over in a few hours?"  
  
"That's alright Highwind. You need the rest more than I do."  
  
The blond started to reply, but drifted to sleep, leaving the sentence unfinished. Vincent smiled slightly.  
  
Vincent offered to stay awake because he feared his dreams. He knew that with these...new developments in the plot of his life, so to speak, would only bring about worse visions in his subconcious. But he did need something to do. He noticed a small puddle forming near him from the rain. Unwrapping his bandana from his forehead, he drenched the fabric in the water. Then he began to wash the blood off his sleeping friend's face. Cid was definately a heavy sleeper; Vincent knew that much. He didn't even wake up with cold water splashing on his face.  
  
The pilot's face wasn't too bad. After most of the blood was gone, all he was left with was a fairly deep, but small cut under his right eye. And even that had almost stopped bleeding entirely. His arm was pretty bad though. The two long gashes were still bleeding heavily. Vincent dabbed at them with the bandana, causing Cid to twitch a bit in his sleep. But he still didn't awaken. The dark-haired man wrapped the strip of cloth around the wounds, but found it wasn't long enough. Wishing he had kept his cloak, Vincent used his claw to cut his right sleeve. he tore that into a long strip, and finished bandaging Cid's arm.  
  
Vincent sighed, and laid down next to Cid. Unfortunately, now he had time to think. He knew he needed to go over everything that had happened, but for some reason, he didn't want to. Was it because he was afraid to admit his emotions? He put his hands behind his head, and stared at the ceiling of the cavern.  
  
Cid apparently felt something for Vincent. That much was made clear by his actions. And Vincent cared about Cid...but he was wary. Every person he had loved had gotten hurt. Was he willing to put Cid in this position? Was Cid willing to put himself in danger? He frowned and turned on his side, so he faced the pilot...  
  
...And found his sky blue eyes staring into his own.  
  
"Highwind!" he gasped, "You're awake."  
  
The blond nodded. "My turn for watch."  
  
"I told you, I'll stay all night..." Despite Vincent's best efforts, a yawn escaped him right after those words.  
  
Cid sat up and looked at the other compassionately. "Vin, you need some sleep too. Your eyes are tryin to close anyways!"  
  
Vincent frowned because he knew Cid was right. He was fighting the urdge to close his eyes. He needed sleep, but he still refused it. He didn't want it. He also sat up. "Highwind, it's alright. I'm perfectly wide awake."  
  
Why didn't Vincent want to sleep? He was obviously tired, yet blatantly refused. This confused Cid, and made him worry. And when Cid Highwind got worried, his actions became a bit more tempered than he would like. Worry made him do odd things; things that made most people shy away from him. Yet Vincent was still there, meeting his gaze.  
  
"@#$% it Vin, just go to sleep..."  
  
"I told you-" Vincent was interrupted by Cid grabbing his shoulders and half-heartedly pushing him back down.  
  
"Don't get back up, Vin. Just sleep. An hour is all I ask. If not for you...then for me?"  
  
Vincent stopped. Cid had hit him where he knew he could not resist. "Very well, Highwind. One hour."  
  
The pilot nodded in agreement. Vincent closed his crimson eyes, and was soon fast asleep, due to his lack of it the past night, as well as the exahustion of the day.  
  
Cid had to smile to himself. All his life, he had mainly looked out for one person: himself. But now, here he was, worried about the sleeping habits of a guilt-complexed stoic. Amazing how things change...How love changes everything. The blond rolled his eyes, thinking about how that line sounded like a corny song. But it had its point still...  
  
He yawned. It was still raining. It probably would keep up all night, or so it seemed. Cid really didn't see Vincent's need to have someone keep watch. He thought his friend was being a bit paranoid. Shrugging, he laid back down in his place next to Vincent's sleeping figure.  
  
Within seconds of doing this, he too was asleep, his arm thrown over Vincent, as the rain poured on. 


	7. Chilling Visions

Never Knew You  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Notes: I am so freakin tired right now..I haven't slept for more than an hour for two days straight, and it's taking it's toll. So, I think I might wrap this up soon here, because of the amount of other projects I have, as well as the lack of feedback I'm getting from this. So far I have one source of contant feedback. C'mon people, I'm begging here. Comment, flame, anything! Just let me know what people think of my forays into serious fanfiction, so I can get back to comedy!  
  
Arigato.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The nightmares never came.  
  
Vincent expected the worst of his disturbing visions to present themselves, but nothing appeared. It was a dreamless sleep, and he was thankful for that. Chaos may have chided him now and then in the cold recesses of his mind, but Vincent had developed the ability, over the past twenty years as the demon's host, to block him out.  
  
The ex-Turk was also aware of something over him. It wasn't really heavy...but it was warm. It comforted him somehow. He opened his eyes slightly, only to find Cid's arm resting over his chest. The pilot was deep asleep, a content smile on his face. Vincent smiled back, but didn't move, lest Cid should wake up.  
  
The rain was still falling, but lighter now. He still even doubted that he could make Chaos' wings come again, even if the rain had stopped. Vincent was still curious about that. How was he able to retain his body with the demon's wings? He didn't think he would ever find the answer. Mearly pushing it aside to consider later, he closed his eyes again.  
  
How do you feel, Valentine? Chaos snickered.  
  
'I'm ignoring you...' Vincent thought the reply, though he knew this wasn't all the demon would say.  
  
Really now? Well, I think I'll talk to myself then...  
  
'Quietly, perhaps?'  
  
Do you actually believe I will?  
  
Vincent sighed, and began blocking Chaos out, focusing on the simple things, as he normally did. The pitter-patter of the rain outside the cave. The breathing, echoed, of the two. The sound of something in the distance...what was that?  
  
Beside him, his companion stirred, hearing the noise also.  
  
***  
  
If Vincent, for a small time, was relived of his nightmares, then Cid, for the same small time, gained some. Nightmares had never really bothered the pilot; most times he had them, he knew he was only sleeping, and woke himself up. This time, however, was quite different.  
  
For him, bad dreams had always been about something bad happening to him. In this dream, something was happening to someone he cared about. And he was forced to stand, watching in horror, as these events took place.  
  
Back in the lab. That place had been forever etched into Cid's memory, the cold dark room. He was now seeing what Vincent must see every time he closes his eyes. He knew what was going on, from the story his friend had told him. Hojo was cutting him up. Just like he had tried to do with the both of them. But this time, the scientist was succeeding. Vincent's screams filled his head as he watched, unable to move. There seemed to be red everywhere, and he knew exactly what is was.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!"  
  
***  
  
"NOOOOO!!!"  
  
The yell from his friend made Vincent jump up in shock. Quickly, he turned to the other to see what danger had befallen him, only to see the pilot still asleep. It was a fitful sleep, but sleep nonetheless. He had to be having a nightmare.  
  
How ironic... Chaos purred, He starts having them, once you stopped...  
  
If Chaos had been a physical entity, Vincent would have hit him. He grabbed Cid by the shoulders and shook him. "Highwind! Wake up!"  
  
Sky blue eyes opened wide. Cid was gasping and shaking.  
  
"Highwind...are you alright?"  
  
Cid blinked a few times to clear his mind. But the dream's images still shone through. "Yeah...just a bad dream..."  
  
Vincent wrapped his arms round his knees. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
'It might upset him...' the thought flashed through Cid's mind. "Nah, that's okay. You propbably don't care..."  
  
The stoic man looked almost hurt. "Of course I do Highwind. Whatever it is, you can tell me."  
  
The blond looked worriedly at his friend. "Fine. It was...it was about you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
He nodded. "I saw...your past. I saw what happened in the lab twenty years ago, and I understand why you freaked like that. @#$%, look at me, I did too..."  
  
Vincent didn't know how to respond to this. "My...past...?"  
  
The conversation was interrupted by a huge crash of thunder. The rain wasn't ending anytime soon. There was a silence that followed the thunder. Both of them wanted to say something, but didn't know just quite what.  
  
Finally, Cid spoke up. "Hey, thanks for cleaning me up."  
  
Vincent nodded almost uncomfortably. "It was no problem."  
  
There was a noise. The noise Vincent had heard earlier. It sounded closer this time.  
  
"What the #$%^...?" Cid got up to look out of the cavern's mouth. Wordlessly, Vincent joined him. Whatever it was, it was closing in fast.  
  
And neither knew if that ws a good or bad thing... 


	8. If I Never Knew You...and Evil Rears it'...

Never Knew You  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I felt so special! ^.^ And in response to one of said reviews, I love keeping you guys in suspense! It makes everyone keep reading! AND this chapter is the LONGEST yet! Keep them reviews comin guys, I'm a sucker for compliments! And I just noticed that my italics aren't comin' through, so all of Chaos' thoughts look like bad puctuation. -.-o  
  
And on another note, GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEEENNNNN!!!!!!! I'm working slow on this for two reasons: 1) So many people want an update, but after my comp was taken away for awhile, they're probably wanting to kill me, and 2) I've got total writer's block. Bear with me folks! It's not that I hate writing this fic, it's just so hard for me to get serious enough to write a chapter of this! I gotta be good and angsty! ^.^  
  
*is stampeeded by purple Chocobos* O.X...You know that happens more times than I'd like...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you suppose that is?" Cid rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"I have no idea Highwind," Vincent replied, "But we'll find out soon enough I think."  
  
"@#$%..."  
  
"I'm inclined to agree..." he sat back down.  
  
Cid laughed and joined his friend. Both were quiet. Each were avoiding the conversation they knew would occur. Vincent stared at the rain outside the cave, while Cid hummed quietly and looked around the cave.  
  
Cold, damp stone walls greeted his gaze. He felt helpless. He wanted to save Vin, and save himself. There was nothing he could do but wait until gods-know-what outside would finally find the two.  
  
"@#$% it!" he yelled without thinking, and punched the ground. Hard.  
  
"Highwind!?" Vincent whirled to face him, surprised at the outburst.  
  
The pilot cradled his now sore hand. "(*&^...Sorry Vin. Lost it for a minute..."  
  
Vincent stared at him a moment longer, before turning to the side, his hair falling from his shoulders to mask his expresion. "Highwind...I'm sorry."  
  
Cid gave him an odd look "What? What the @#$% Vin?"  
  
"I know...I know I must be hurting you. That's why you're upset."  
  
'Classic Vincent angst..' Cid thought, then replied, "Vin, you gotta be kidding me. How can you even THINK that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Looking over, Cid couldn't see Vincent's face behind the curtain of black hair, although he knew that the stoic was crying, or on the verge of tears. "%$^# Vin...I...I don't @#$%in' kiss people that hurt me..."  
  
Vincent turned to face him, liquid crystal rimming crimson eyes.  
  
Cid took the silence as a means to continue. He had already said this much, he might as well spill it all. "Listen Vin, I might be way outta line here...and I have no idea where this is going..."  
  
"Then don't say it," the other blurted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you're not sure, then don't say it. You shouldn't say things that you're not sure about." Vincent returned his gaze to the storm, eyes seeming almost to stare past the rain.  
  
"@#$%..." he repeated yet again.  
  
Vincent sighed heavily. Why was he crying? "I apologize. I only say that beacause...usually when someone says that sort of thing, they're planning on giving bad news. And there's only one piece of news that would be bad for me..." He let the sentence drop.  
  
The other shook his head. "It's not-"  
  
"You're probably not going to say it directly...you'll want to spare my feelings...But you're thinking of how much better it would have been if we had never met."  
  
Cid was deeply hurt at this statement. "Jesus @#$%in' Christ Vin! How can you say somethin like that?!"  
  
"I almost got you killed...now we're stuck here, because of me." he seemed to be just talking. His eyes were glazed over, still staring at the horizon. Cid crossed his arms and exhaled a breath sharply.  
  
"If I wished that, would I have followed you here?"  
  
Vincent remained silent at this, wanting to believe that he was wrong. Wanting to believe that the pilot really did care, really looked past what he was. But years of self-loathing and Chaos' constant taunting made him think otherwise. 'He doesn't know what he's saying...'  
  
Which was exactly what Cid was thinking as well. 'He doesn't know what he's saying...Vin's got that Chaos @#$%^ telling him things that aren't true...' He needed something to convince his friend that what he ws saying was the truth. But the blond wasn't used to this type of thinking. Such things came naturally to other people, but Cid had never trained his mind for an emotional thought process. Too easy to just brush anyone off with a curse and an angry glance.  
  
But since he had met the frail personage that had come to be his constant companion, he had been trying. It was frusterating work, but it was worth it to Cid, just to help Vincent become less of a self-hating angst pile. It always worried him, to think that Vincent might just one day kill himself.  
  
The pilot shook his head violently and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't need to think of these things now. He needed to think of a way to get them of this gods-forsaken rock. And hopefully think of a way to help Vincent.  
  
But as previously stated, Cid was a man of action, not of thought.  
  
"The rain is slowing down..." Vincent said, that monotone creeping into his voice again.  
  
"Don't talk like that," Cid mumbled.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"That god@#$%ed tone of voice you use. It drives me %^%&in' crazy..." He leaned into a half-laying position, his back against a large stone and crossed his arms.  
  
Vincent cleared his throat. "I...apologize." The tone was almost the same, but Cid could hear a bit of meaning through the monotone.  
  
"That's better. Thanks." He couldn't think of anything better to say than that? How was he supposed to help Vincent, if he couldn't think of something better to say than 'Thanks that's better'...?  
  
The rain outside the cavern went slowly from thunderstorm to rain, then finally to light drizzle. The cave was chilled by the dampness of the world outside, as well, as it seemed to the two, by the silences that prevailed. It was pitch-black in the catacombs of Lucrecia's Cave. And it was almost the same in the sky outside. Besides the occasional remainder of lightning, it was dark. The dark, cold, and silence gave room for thought.  
  
And one thought wove itsself through Cid's mind...  
  
~'It would have been better if you never knew me...'~  
  
"You don't know that," Cid blurted, answering aloud the voice in his head.  
  
Vincent turned to face him, confused. "What?"  
  
Realizing he had spoken, the pilot decided it was time to end this. "You don't know...if it would have been better if we never met. I don't think that. And you shouldn't."  
  
"Highwind..." Vincent began.  
  
But Cid was ready to talk. He might not have been much for words, but when he wanted to talk, there was no stopping him. He shook his head, which silenced the other. "@#$% Vin...if we'd never met, I don't know what the %$^^ I'd be like by now. But worse off, I can tell you that. And (*&^, you'd probably still be in that coffin of yours!"  
  
"That might have been better..."  
  
Cid clenched his hands into fists in frusteration. "Don't SAY that! It's not true, okay?! Gods, Vin! I don't know what that #$%^in' demon of yours has been tellin you, but there ARE people who don't think you're some kind of monster!!"  
  
It was there that he stopped. Not because he had run out of things to say. Quite the contrary, he could go on forever, it seemed. But he didn't like the way it was going. He was getting angry again, and that was only going to push Vincent away further. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.  
  
Vincent took this oppourtunity to speak. "You...you don't know what it's like, Highwind...Chaos..."  
  
"You're right," Cid continued, quieter and less threatening than before, "I don't know what it's like. But I do know that what he's telling you is all lies. He tells you that no one cares, that you're not good enough to be alive. But he's WRONG."  
  
Vincent looked at him with an almost pleading look. "Highwind...how do you know...?"  
  
Cid stood up. "You wanna know how I know? I'll tell ya...I know people care about you because I do."  
  
Not even Chaos could counter that remark.  
  
However, there was one thing that could stop this tender moment.  
  
"If I never knew you...that's so touching, it sounds like a song..." A sickeningly familiar voice behind them mused.  
  
Both turned to see Hojo standing in the cave, trapping them.  
  
"@#$%!!!" Cid cursed. Vincent gasped.  
  
"I believe you should have killed me when you had the chance, Valentine," Hojo smirked, and turned to Cid, "Ahh...nice to see my speciman is still functioning."  
  
"He is NOT your speciman..." Vincent managed in a low growl.  
  
Hojo sneered at him. "So...you finally managed to talk to me...you must care a lot for this friend of yours..."  
  
"Leave him the @#$% alone!" Cid snapped.  
  
"Hojo, I warn you, you will either leave us both be..." Vincent stood, alarmed at the fact that his enemy was probably about to try and force them back to his lab and hurt Cid again, "...or I swear by everthing in my power, I will make you wish I HAD killed you..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Notes: Betcha didn't expect Hojo to come back, DIDJA?!?!  
  
And don't worry, I'm back on track with this thing...updates will be faster (so I hope)!!  
  
~Karu ^.^ \/ 


	9. Evil's Ugly Head is Reared Back at It!

Never Knew You  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Notes: O.o...I can write a loooooong serious ficcy?! WTF?! Anywho...not much to say, really. Thanks so much to the reviewers! You guys keep this thing running! And I get a bit sadistic in this chappy I think...Oh! I can do a shameless self-promotion! Everyone visit the site of the webcomic-in- process by yours truely, Undercover Fangirls!!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/undercover_fangirl_hq/  
  
Special thankies to Tamayo, who created it for me! She learned FRAMES!!! *hands her a Rufus plushie*  
  
Okay, I'll stop trying to get web hits now and move on to the story...^.^ Fight scene! Woot woot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's quite a threat..." Hojo said cooly. One was forced to wonder if the man feared anything, or if he was a very good actor.  
  
"It's a promise..." Vincent used the old line with a deep harted in his tone.  
  
"Don't you learn your @#$%in' lesson?!" Cid clenched his fists, "What's ta say that Vin won't go all-out Chaos on your @$$ again?!"  
  
This statement earned him a chilling smile from the scientist. "If I thought that were a possiblity, do you really think I'd have come? Valentine has used up too much energy, and he know it as well as I. Doubtful that he has enough strength to actually fight as himself, right now!"  
  
Cid glanced quickly at Vincent, who returned the gaze with a slight nod.  
  
Hojo smiled with malice and continued. "And you are in no condition to fight..."  
  
"That doesn't mean @#$% to me. I'll kick your @$$ anyways!" Cid pointed at Hojo threateningly, only managing to prove the doctor right when a sharp pain from his arm greeted him. He hissed through his teeth, but never took his glare off his opposer.  
  
Vincent glared at Hojo. "How did you find us?"  
  
"Simple..." he replied, "I mearly asked around the town. I recieved a few tips on a large winged shadow flying towards the caves. And since here is where I first found you, I figured you might return here."  
  
"Why must you torment us so?" Vincent near to wailed.  
  
Hojo responded by throwing a glass vial at him, filled with something that appeared to be green liquid.  
  
"VIN!!" Cid lunged, crashing into Vincent and knocking them both out of the vial's reach. It shattered on the stone floor, causing a small explosion.  
  
The two weren't out of harm's way yet, however. They might have dodged the blast, but there was still Hojo to be dealt with.  
  
Jumping up, Cid was ready to tackle the scientist. Next to him, Vincent stood, the same thought in mind, though less convicted. Hojo was right, and they both knew it. Vincent couldn't fight. It was hard enough just to stand under his own power, let alone take on one of his greatest enemies.  
  
The blond ran to Hojo, ready to strike. The doctor held up his arms defensively, catching Cid's injured shoulder in the process. Uttering a muffled cry, he fell to his knees. "@#$%!!!!!!"  
  
"Highwind!" Vincent ran forward. Weak or no, he wasn't going to stand by and watch his Highwind get hurt. He mentally started. That had slipped out rather abruptly. Did he just think what he thought he thought? (A/N: Try saying THAT 5 times fast..XD)  
  
'Your Highwind??' Chaos smirked, 'Thinking like that now, are we?'  
  
"Have a field day with it later," Vincent growled internally, "I have work to do..."  
  
Hojo was now set upon looming over Cid dangerously, not considering Vincent to be able to do anything. But Vincent's will had been intensified. He ran at the brunette, letting loose a loud growl of anger.  
  
Cid ducked back, falling just in time as to avoid getting caught when Vincent tackled Hojo and shoved him bodily to the ground. The raven-haired man began beating the doctor almost mercilessly, until Cid was afraid that his friend had lost his sanity.  
  
It wasn't long before Vincent's lack of energy overpowered his will, and Hojo seized this oppoutunity. He flipped over, so that Vincent was trapped under him.  
  
"No!" Cid tried to get up.  
  
Vincent looked petrified at Hojo. He wiggled as best he could to escape, but it was to no avail. As furiously as Vincent had attacked him, Hojo still had the advantage of strength this time. The brunette wiped a thin trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and smirked.  
  
"Thought you had me, Valentine? Too bad..." His hands clamped onto both Vincent's wrists, flesh and metal. Then he brought the claw-arm to Vincent's face and pulled it down with an undisguised sadistic grin.  
  
Vincent screamed as the left side of his face was cut by his own arm, from the corner of his eye to his chin, straight down. Hojo laughed, and prepared to repeat the action. Vincent squeezed his eyes shut .  
  
Suddenly, the weight on top of him was knocked away with a force. Vincent looked to see Cid standing above him, and Hojo's limp on the ground next to him.  
  
"Don't you EVER touch him again!!!" Cid yelled, standing protectively in front of Vincent. The latter could do nothing more than stare and bring a trembling hand gingerly to his face. Cid turned to Vincent, "Are you okay?"  
  
Vincent took a deep breath and nodded a shaky yes. Cid frowned and took off the red fabric that bandaged his arm. He held it to Vincent's bleeding face. "Gods, Vin...that's some piece of work that @#$%in' can-opener of yours is..."  
  
Vincent sat up. "Highwind....your arm...."  
  
The blond shook his head. "It's okay. And you need something to keep the blood loss down...I don't want you passin' out on me...." He left the other to hold the cloth to his face, while he inspected the unconcious form beside them.  
  
"I suggest...." Vincent sighed and stood up, "That we leave quickly."  
  
Cid kicked Hojo once, then looked at his companion. "Sounds like a @#$%in' plan ta me, Vin..."  
  
They left the scientist on the ledge and went inside the caverns. Neither knew why they hadn't done this sooner...they could have been home by now. Vincent guessed that it was because they weren't sure where the caverns led. Cid thought it was because Vincent was trying to make sure he was awake.  
  
Vincent's guess was soon proven correct, as the two became hopelessly lost in the catacombs of Lucrecia's Cave. Stumbling around in almost pitch-black wasn't helping, either their journey or their moods.  
  
"%$#@!! I KNEW I should have kept my lighter!" Cid mumbled.  
  
Vincent sighed.  
  
There was a noise up ahead. Both froze immediately, thankful that the darnkness hid them from whatever was inside the cave with them.  
  
"It's that @#$%in' thing from before!" the pilot hissed.  
  
Neither one could do anythign but stand as still as possible. The sound seemed to get closer. There was an odd noise, and something that sounded like...footprints.  
  
"Highwind..." Vincent breathed.  
  
"I hear em Vin..." Cid answered as quietly as he could manage.  
  
The noises got closer....and closer....and closer...until the two thought it had to be right next to them.  
  
Then they stopped.  
  
Cid let out a sigh of relief. "They're gone..." he frowned, "Hey Vin..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please tell me that's your hand on my shoulder..."  
  
"No...I thought you had yours on mine..."  
  
"Oh @#$%...."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Notes: Okay! Now everyone review and tell me how much this short pointless chapter sucked, and that I'm some kinda sadistic weirdo who hurt these poor two and you wanna throw rabid ferrets at me or something...-.-o Shoo shoo!! 


End file.
